The Life I Never Dreamed of
by Lochinblu
Summary: It's what happens when the movie ended. This is my 1st story.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the Life I Never Dreamed of"

Sarah watched as Nullah went off with King George off into the distance. Drover stayed back by the tree watching her body signals. When she started to shake her ran to to her. He pulled her back into his

arms when she said "I just got you both back". He whispered in her ear "We are with you always, we

never left you". " A love like this is so consuming it defines space and time". He picked her up and

carried her over to the Boab tree then slid down the tree with her in his arms. She wrapped her arms

around his shoulders and cried. All the while that she clung to him she said she was so sorry to Kat.

He understood he remembered Margarri and clung to her as well. . She was exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms. He allowed himself to nod off as well. With her wrapped up in his arms. His last thought as he fell asleep was how much he loved her and how happy he was both her and Nullah were safe. And she started to wake up she looked up and that face she loved and adored with all heart. She tried not to move too much because she wanted to let him sleep a little longer. That only lasted about 10 minutes because she needed to touch him. She needed to be loved by him. When he opened his eyes she was

gently touching his face like she still couldn't believe she was in his arms. Would they ever tire of holding each other?. He looked down at her and smiled. "It's alright Sarah he will be back, he

knows we are his family, and he loves us". "I know it's gonna be hard because we both adore that boy".

It had been getting dark while they slept. They stood up and moved around alittle. He was knelling down stoking the fire. He looked up her and said " Do you know when I think my feelings towards started to change?". "No when?". "That you told me you were as capable as any man and then you proved it to me with the work on that cattle drive". "And then when I really started to see the change in

you when you ran to Nullah to stop him from going over that cliff face holding him and telling him

that you have him and that he was safe with you". "It's when I saw the person you had become and

how all the things that had happened to you since you came here had softened you". I think I realized

that I loved you". He touched her face and she kissed his hand. "You

said you could do the work then you did it". "Whether it was prove me wrong". "

We need to focus on the now, I have something to ask you?". She looked up at him with such a look of tenderness that it melted his heart. "Ok let's setup camp then we will have something to eat and then

we can talk". Crikey he thought to himself, am really gonna do this?!". When she pulled away she

looked him and smiled, then went off to gather the wood she had thrown down when she saw Nulla

looking at his grandfather. And the feeling she felt moments ago were back again. She shook it off

and went towards the sticks she had collected before. When she looked up again she saw Drover looking and her. And that made her smile. The both finished their chores. Drover went to the car and

got the sack with some food in it that Ivan had given them before they left. She was sitting on their bed

rolls staring at the fire when Drover placed the sack next to her and said "Why don't you pick out

what we are gonna eat, Milady". And then sat down beside her. She looked at him laughed. They

ate in silence, then Drover leaned back into the fallen tree behind them. She turned to look at him. He

held his arm out for her to lay down in his arms. They just held each other then she looked up to him

with a question in her face". "Well has the gentlemen decided to reveal what he wants to talk about?".

He looked down at her and said " I want to know that I love you so much". "When I thought I lost

in that fire, I just wanted to die". "The pain was so bad that I said to myself . "Why me? AGAIN".

Then I heard your voice in my head". "But right now it's raining, "We've got Nullah", "Here you are",

"She deserves a drink like any man", "Too bloody right, Too bloody right", When I stepped into Ivans

for a drink Mogarri tried to follow me. Ivan called him that word again; which I refuse to say, I had tears my eyes when I turned to Ivan and said " You didn't just say that did you? ". He looked at me and

said "That's the way it is". I was so mad that I said "Just because that's the way it is, that doesn't mean

it should be". Then I told Morgarri to come in and I told Ivan "Serve him a freaking drink". And again

he kept testing me so he put I old mug up on the counter for him to drink out of , which made me even

madder so I told him "he needed another glass" , he looked into my face & realized if he didn't do just

that I was coming over the counter at him. Then he said he had seen in the morning of that day that you

happy you were going get Nullah and going south. Then the idea of finding him became the most important thing to me so then went down by the wharf to see if me could find a boat that was still usable. We jumped on it & took off for mission island. " I knew you would have wanted me to take care of Nullah". "Make him safe". "I felt closer to you then when I held him in my arms". "He hepled

with the loss I felt for you"."I was told no one could have lived through the

attack on the island but I had to try". " I know that Nullah is our child & I'm sorry I walked away from you that day you asked me to find him". When we got there the island looked deserted with fires blazing all over the place. We had our rifles drawn and ready to shoot when I looked down I saw a lot of boysshoes all in row like some people do when a child dies. Then I heard twigs snapping so lifted my rifleready to shoot when a little boy came out between the bushes, then more came out I asked " are there any others boys?".The boys said they didn't know". When I heard someone say "Drover". "Drover"he just kept saying my name like her couldn''t believe I was really there, I ran to him as fast I could. He flung himself at me. I graped him to me I was so very happy that he was back in my life again. He asked about you & I told him we couldn't say your name anymore and he was devastated. I tried to get him thinking about something else so I told him I needed his help with the other boys. He went right into action. When we got to the water the Japanese had search lights out looking for their enemies. Magarri told me I needed to get these boys to safety because I had family now" "he acted as a decoy running down the beach in the opposite way, so they would chase him". They shot him in the back as he was running in opposite from us. Drover started to get choked up. "He gave up his life for this family". Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Drover you never me how you & Mogorri became so close?". She released him from her grasp . Then she looked at him waiting for an answer. "Well he was my wifes brother". "I don't know what I would done after she died if he wasn't around". " He was there when I thought you were gone too". "Ok let's think of other things we can concentrate on because I don't have to share you for awhile". He lifted her chin up to looked into her eyes. " Well we won't have that many interruptions when we want be alone for "wrong side business" He just let out a roar of laughter and she giggled. " I've missed you so much Sarah". "So what did you want to talk about?". He just took a deep breathe. "I' ve been thinking a lot about us now that we are back together I don't want to ever be away from you again ". " Will you marry me?". " Oh my god Drover, I love you so much!".

"Yes, I will marry you". As she sat up & flung her arms around him. He wrapped her in his arms &

he was overcame with emotion. Feeling the pain again at almost losing her. They fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Australia" is owned by 20th Century Fox. No copyright intended. A thank you to 4 very talented individuals, Baz Luhrmann's for his vision, Hugh Jackman's portrayal of the "Drover", Nicole Kidman portrayal of "Lady Sarah Ashley" and Brandon Walters for your portrayal of "Nullah" you have enchanted me with your performance, and touched my heart.

I just hope to add to continuation of this most exquisite movie. I had no idea about the stolen generation before this movie.

Sorry about any typos or grammar. Had no beta.

"The Life I Never Dreamed of " part 2

Drover was the first to wake up. He still had Sarah sleeping on him. He smiled down at her.

He started moving which started to wake her up. His back was aching. The sun was just rising. Hey

sleepy head we need to get going hopefully we will be home later today.

When they got home Bandy was there to greet them. When she discovered it was just them

she was not happy. Sarah looked over at her and said "Bandy we were bringing Nullah home when King George came to collect for his walkabout". "I know we are all going to miss that little Darling".

"Guess what Bandy?" Drover said. "What". "I asked Mrs. Boss to Marry me". Then Bandy looked

at Mrs. Boss and said " So what was your answer". And they all laughed.

That night when they got home. He just wanted a bath & so did she. "Crikey, it's a gonna be nice to

sleep in a bed tonight". She looked over at him with a smirk on her face."I know you never thought you would me utter those words". She just Laughed. "Ok that's enough water with both of us it might go over when we get in". "That's what towels are for".And she kissed him and put towels around the base of the tub. Then he stepped in and held out hand to her. "Your bath awaits my Lady". "Thank you kind Sir". They washed each other throughly. Which started feelings in both of them which needed to be met in there passion for each other. It was 3am and

Sarah woke up screaming Drover sat up and pulled her into his arms. Trying to calm her down but

she was sobbing. "Oh Love, what were you dreaming about". "It's ok your safe now". "I'm here". "Tell me about it maybe that will help you, Love". She tried to get breath under control. "Well I was

dreaming about the day you left & wouldn't help me find Nullah". She started to cry again. "Oh Love

I'm so sorry I hurt you like that". "I lost you both that day". He was rubbing her back and she fell back

asleep exhaustion taking over. Just holding her he drifted back to sleep.

The next few weeks passed slowly. He was keeping a close eye on her not straying far from home. It

was starting to annoy her. When they needed supplies, when he did not offer to go so she would. "Oh no don't." "What?" she said. "You are not going anywhere without me". "Drover, your getting really annoying with this wanting to be with me constantly". "You know what this is what being in love

feels like". "I almost lost you once and it's never going to happen again". "Your suffocating me".

"You need to go back to droving, Drover". Not bloody likely". "I don't want to change who you

are". "We both need space". "You said you needed to be free, Remember?". "Sarah I was a different person back then". "Your going to start hating me". "What?". "I love you, I could never hate you".

"Now that's a lie". She laughed. "You loathed me when you drove out here?". He laughed too. "So

when do we leave for Katherine? she asked ."In about 1 hour". "And your wearing your riding gear

into town?"."Why what's wrong with it?". "Nothing". "But your gonna get a lot of looks from men & women". "won't that bother you?". He smiled looking her up and down. "Remember, I love

you with nothing on at all"." So I'm hardly the one to ask". He laughed his silly laugh & winked at her. "Oh you". He smiled at him and she saw a glint in is eyes. Which started her to think this was

something besides just a trip town for supplies. "Hmmmm what could he be up to?". There ride in to

town was uneventful. But they got there late so Drover talked about staying over night in Town.

She went into the store you get the supplies they needed. She was just going to go into the dress

shop and see what they had. Drover saw her coming into the store and ducked into a dressing room he

had just told the sales lady about buying her a dress to wear for their secret wedding ceremony.

The lady smiled when she realized what was going on. "Ma'am can I help you find something?".

Sarah looked at this exquisite blue dress. "That's much too formal for Australia". "I don't know

I think the color would go wonderful with your eyes" the sales lady replied. " Alright let me just try

it on". Drover was trying to peek through curtain when he when he did, it took his breathe away.

Oh crikey he said to himself. "It's lovely but it's too fancy" she said. As she gazed into the mirror.

She would love see Drovers face when he saw her in it. "You know what I am going to buy it".

" Can you wrap that up I'll return for it tomorrow. "Yes, Ma'am". "Oh no pay for it when you pick it up". "Thank you". She finally left the store so Drover bought the dress and hurried off to their room

to get dressed. He dressed in his tux from the ball. He wrote her a note to put on the dress and meet him

outside the hotel at 4 pm. "What is he up too" she said to herself. She combed out her hair and put on

some lipstick. And went down to hotel lobby. He was waiting outside when he turned toward her

gasped. "You look so stunning'. "Now what's all this about Drover ?". "We have appointment at the church at 4 o'clock". "For what?". "We are getting married". She launched herself at him. Wrapping

her arms at around his neck he was holding her as well. They both had tears in their eyes. After the

ceremony he took her out for a lovely dinner. When they got to the room Drover pulled his key from

his pocket and when he opened it Sarah went in the the room when he stopped her. She looked at with strange look on her face. "What?" she asked. He laughed then bent down and picked her up. She squealed. Then wrapped her arms his neck and gave a toe curling kiss. He didn't turn on the light as the light coming in the room was just enough. He placed her on the bed continuing the kiss.

He didn't wakeup the next day until 9am. They didn't close the curtains the night before so the light was very bright. When he focused his eyes she was staring at him, smiling. "Hey what put that

smile on your face?'. "Well I got married yesterday". "Well so did I". He leaned over to kiss her.

"Good Morning, Wife". "Good Morning, Husband". "Crikey Lady when will you get that grin off your

face?. "Probably the next time you annoy me". "Which I am sure that will be shortly". "As you

make it your job to disagree with most things that I say". "Well it looks like I'm doing a good job because you married me" he said laughing. She hit him. "Ouch". " Oh little Boy do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"."as a matter of fact I do".He gave her one of his grins then graped her & gave her a kiss.

Drover walked around the house looking for Sarah, when he spotted Bandy "Where's Mrs. Boss?".

"Sleeping again she said she wasn't feeling well". "She's in the bedroom". "Ok I'll go check on

her". When he went into the bedroom she was sleeping on the right side facing the door with her

hand under her head. So he just stood there watching her, then walked over to the bed and sat

down gently. So as not to wake her. She must have heard him when she opened her eyes and

looked at him with a big smile on her face. He bent down and kissed her. "See now that's the way

I like to be woke up". Then he hugged her. "Sarah what's going on with you ?". "I am just tired

all the time, lately". "Maybe we should go into town and see a doctor". "If anything happens to you

I could not handle that". "If it keeps happening I will go, alright?". And for next 3 days it happened

again and again. "Sarah, You need to get dressed". "Why?". "Where are we going to?". "Into town

" "You promised me Sarah". "I don't want too". "Sarah I'll dress you myself". "And tie you up

if I have too, but your going, Lady". "This isn't negotiable". She got up from the table and stomped

all the way to the bedroom and slammed the door. Bandy looked at him and said "That was good you

finally won". They both laughed. She came out of the bedroom with pout on her face. He wouldn't

look at her face but held the back door open for her. He turned to the stockman spoke with them before

she got in the car. She was staring out her window refusing to look his way. "So I'm gonna get the silent treatment". "Well I'll finally get some peace and quiet". "That will be nice for a change". She turnedaround and hit him hard. "What did I do?". "Oh you just make me sooooooooooo mad sometimes!"."Haha got you to talk". "Another one for me". He smiled and she laughed. They she laid her head on him. And fell asleep again. She didn't wakeup till they where almost to town. When the found a placeto park Sarah said she needed to get something to drink so they went in the store. They got a drink then started walking to the doctors office . "Do I really have to do this?". "Really I'm fine your just a worrywart". "Come on" he dragged her into the office. She wasn't happy. Giving him those dirty looks again. She's as bad as child sometimes he thought to himself. The Doctor asked them what was going on. Drover answered the question while Sarah just sat there looking at her hand. "Ok I'm going to have exam you". "Your husband can wait out in the outer office". "doctor I don't think that would be good because I had to drag my wife in here kicking and screaming from the outback". "That's ok we will get along fine". "Please" he gestured Drover to the door.

The door opened and Drover and jumped up. Watching Sarah and the doctors faces which didn't say

much. He went to say something and she put her finger to lips to quiet him. "Thank you Doctor I'll

wait to hear from you". She took Drover by the hand and dragged him out the door. "Well what

happened?". "Wait til we get started for home please?". She practicably begged him with her eyes.

"Alright Crikey why am I the last one to know anything" he humbled under his breathe. She just held hand tighter. He opened the car door for her then came around and jumped into the drivers side

gunning the engine. Dust went flying. They had been silent for awhile. "Alright would you mind

telling me whats going on now?". "Do you remember the night you first kissed me next to the Boab tree?". "Of course?". "What's that got do with this?". "Well that brings up is what I told you about

not being able to have children?". "What?". He stopped the car. "Your gonna have a baby?". "Well we aren'tsure yet but Dr. Bradley thinks I am". He had this total dopey look on his face. He did a test we willhave results in the next few days". She wrapped her arms around him just like she did at the pub that day after the drove. He held on to her this time "I thought you couldn't have children?". "Dr. Bradley said that's a common thing Dr's say after the a woman has a miscarriage but it's not always true". "He said some babies want to be born". She wrapped her arms around him again. She started crying "why I are you crying?". "Oh God I hope it's true". He just held her so she couldn't see his tears.

Two days later the Doctor radioed the station he asked to speak with her privately but by Drover was

standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Dr. Bradley I'm here. Over". "Are you

alone?' "No Drover is here too, we want to hear the news together" "Over". "Well the test

was positive". "Over". "Well Congratulations to both of you" "I want to see you next month" "I want

you to rest as much as your body tells you too". "over" "Yes, I will make sure she does". "Over".

"Sarah I also want you to not pick up heavy things" "Is that understood?". "Over". "Yes Doctor

I will tie her down if I have too". "Over and out". Sarah turned around and jumped up wrapping her

arms around him. This time he let her see the tears streaming down his face. "Crikey we are having

a baby" he said.

The weeks just to seem to fly by and it was time for Sarah to see the doctor again. So Drover drove

her into Katherine. Sarah was starting to show. The Doctor was pleased with her progess . He listened

to her heartbeat then the babies. Then smiled at her and asked her if she wanted to hear as well. "Of

course I do". He held the stethoscope to her belly then took the ear piece out gave her a minute to

hear it. She had this sweet look on her face. He just smiled. "Ok Sarah everything looks good but I want to see you once a month". "why so often?". "Your an older 1st time mother that why". " I just

want to keep a closer eye on your progress". "Alright Dr. Bradley I will see you next month". He

opened the door for her and Sarah walked into the waiting room. Drover jumped when came into

the room" Is everything ok?". "Yes, I told Sarah everything looks good". "Remember that you can't overdue anything ". "Lots of rest and little else". Drover took the doctors hand and shook it. "Oh

crikey he's already driving me insane Doctor" she laughed. Putting his arm around and pulling

her out of the office.

The next week went by slowly. Drover got into the habit of slipping into their bedroom almost always

when Sarah was waking from afternoon nap. She would wake because he was staring her. "Why do you

do that?". "What". Stare at me like I'm not some fragile flower you know". "Your driving me crazy".

She jumped up from the bed and then grapped her belly. "Oh God". "Sarah whats wrong?". I just

got a cramp". "It will go away they always do". "What you mean this has happened before?". "Why

wouldn't have told me that?' . "Because I knew you get upset about alright". "Just sit down right

now". "Don't tell me what to do!". "I'll bloody well tell you what to do that child is just much mine as is it yours Sarah". She looked at him and started to sob. He gathered her into his arms. "I am so sorry

Sarah I didn't mean get you so upset". "God I love you so much that it makes me crazy at times that

I could loose you or the baby". "I am sorry I should give you some space". He sat her down on the bed. Then he started to leave the room when she graped his hand pulled him down to the same level as her

and she just melted into him. "I'm sorry I get so emotional lately". " From all males I know that's

simply normal". "So your talking to your friends about me". He smiled "I'm just asking them questions

without telling them why, they know not push me on such things".

Drover was in the store looking for some items that he needed for the station. Sarah was getting he hair

done. So he was alone when Dr. Bradley approached him. He made eye contact and the Doctor moved

toward him. Dr. Bradley extended his hand to Drover shook it and then The doctor may I speak with you. "Sure, Mate what is it?". "Well 1st where is Sarah?". "She's getting her hair done, Why?". "Well

as she is getting closer to having the baby I really would like you stay or return to town frequently

because I would like to see her more often". "There isn't anything wrong but I would her in town so she

if she has a difficult time I could intervene". "What does that exactly mean Doctor ?". "I have to

make you aware that she could bleed out or the baby might become stressed and I might to do surgery

and remove it. I have the things I need to do that here, and it a several days drive to Faraway downs".

"Well thank you Doctor". "You've given me some important things to think about". He shook Drovers

hand and walked a way.

Sorry about any typos or grammar. Had no beta.


End file.
